


The Sweetest Crimson Flower

by BakedTofu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Devotion, EdelBert, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom (sort of), I would say I'm sorry but I'm not, Master/Servant, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Oblivious Ferdinand, Period Cunnilingus, Post Crimson Flower Ending, anemic!Hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: Edelgard has really bad menstrual cramps. Hubert helps take them away.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Sweetest Crimson Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spooktober!

Edelgard had to retire early this day. The moment Hubert realized why he accepted full responsibility. This was preventable. He knew her schedule. He was normally prepared for this time each month with an anti-inflammatory potion and her favorite sweets. Everything had been thrown off when that time was missed last month, due to excessive stress, as Manuela had said. That should have been the only signal he needed to see to it that Her Majesty get more rest, but these were very busy, very difficult times. He had successfully assassinated Lord Arundel during this time, and was continuing with his plans to eliminate what else remained of the Slithers so Her Majesty’s plans would see fruition. It was no excuse, but this had absorbed much of his time. Regrettably, he wasn’t as attentive to Her Majesty’s personal needs as he should have been. He could never blame her for being too busy to ask. 

Her Majesty had been occupied with laying the foundations of a new empire. There was no end to the list of things she had to do, or meetings she had to attend. With the two of them as occupied as they were they hadn’t been able to find the time for one of their trysts. Those lovely dalliances began shortly after Her Majesty’s war had ended. Late into the evening, after the end of a long day of going over paperwork, the two of them found themselves alone. There had been a bottle of wine. One of them made a joke. Then one thing led to the next and they suddenly found they could no longer hold in all of their pent up sexual frustration. Their tongues made their way into each others’ mouths and it ended with Hubert serving Her Majesty with his face between her legs. 

Both of them knew a public relationship between the two of them would be akin to political suicide. Even rumors of Her Majesty partaking in such intimate relations with someone that appeared as unscrupulous as himself could be disastrous. As much as he desired to satisfy all of her needs, he would not allow such talk to happen. Their trysts that followed were carefully planned and, unfortunately, infrequent. 

Edelgard retiring early today was a wake up call that came too late for Hubert. He never should have let it come to this. All he could do now was apologize and strive to make up for lost time. He knew someone else probably got them for her by now, but he prepared a small selection of her favorite sweets and an anti-inflammatory potion anyway.

When he arrived at her chambers he found her in pain, laid up with a hot water bottle, and learned that no one had brought her her sweets. 

Hubert set the small box of sweets and potion on her end table as he apologized. “I apologize, your majesty. I should have anticipated this and better prepared for it-” 

“There’s no need to apologize, Hubert. We’ve both been preoccupied. I lost track of this myself.” 

“You shouldn’t have to concern yourself with such trivial matters. How are you feeling?” 

“Far worse than normal.” she grimaced, “everything hurts.” she took the bottle the potion was in and quickly drank it, “I already had one of these earlier and it didn’t work. Hopefully two will do the trick.” 

Normally those potions took about an hour to kick in and one was all Edelgard needed. This must have been particularly bad. It pained Hubert to see her like this with little he could do about it. He’d transfer this pain to himself if he could… in fact, he’d have to work on a spell for that when he was done taking care of the Slithers. He couldn’t allow this to go on for the next twenty to thirty years of her life. But for now, all he could do was ask, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Thank you, Hubert. There’s nothing I can think of. One of our discreet meetings might be nice now if it weren’t for,” she looked away, “things being as messy as they are.” 

Hubert felt his heart rate quicken and his face heat up at the thought. She may have only been musing, but it was a very apt suggestion, and something he’d love to do for her. 

Hubert didn’t break eye contact as he dropped down and knelt. “I would be honored to oblige, my lady.” He said with a bow. 

“It was only a thought.” Edelgard said as she took in how sincere Hubert looked. She knew he wasn’t joking. Hubert was the only person she was completely sure she could trust. He’d do anything she asked of him and took pleasure in serving her. She felt a shiver inside that clashed with the heavy pain she felt and found herself wishing she’d said nothing. 

“A very apt thought, if I may say.” 

“On second thought,” she mused, “I don’t think I’d mind such a distraction… if you’re this eager to oblige.” 

“I always am, your Majesty.” he said with a smile. 

After double checking that the door was locked and setting up a quick sound-proofing spell, Hubert removed his shoes and carefully crawled into bed as Edelgard pulled back the sheets. 

“Please stay on target,” she spoke softly as he pulled up her shift, “everything hurts and I don’t think I can stand to be touched elsewhere.” 

“Understood,” he respectfully replied. He unclipped the rag she wore from her garter belt. Her scent was more powerful and more intoxicating than it had ever been. If this had been about his own pleasure, he would have taken some time to savor it, but his focus was entirely on doing whatever he could to ease Edelgard’s pain. She was all that mattered. 

He found her no less lovely than he ever did as his carefully tongue got to work. If anything, the honor and privilege of serving her in such an intimate way during this desperate time made her even more alluring. 

He tasted Edelgard mixed with iron. He wanted to lick her clean and savor the taste, but he had to stay on task. He could only focus on her clit right now. Anywhere else was too much stimulation. Everywhere else hurt. That needed to be fixed. He ate slowly and gently until Edelgard began to feel herself relax. The more her body was able to enjoy this the more her pain dulled. Eventually her hot water bottle was tossed aside, and she began to move back, ever so slightly. 

Lady Edelgard often got aggressive with him, or rather with his face, during their trysts. So Hubert took her recent actions as a sign that she was beginning to feel better. He could begin to taste more of her crimson flower and see if she responded favorably. 

She did. 

And so he tasted even more of her. He ravenously lapped up all that he could. Manuela had been nagging him to up his iron intake. This was the ideal solution. Nothing went to waste. He took a moment to gently chew a coagulated clot and savor the taste, but this was about her, and if he kept doing this it might break his focus. Anymore that came his way were swallowed whole as he made use of as much of his face as he could. Edelgard loved when he did this. She was often the driving force grinding against him. Marking him up with her scent, marking him as  _ hers _ .

She dug her nails into his shoulder and let out a soft moan as she came. And for a brief spell nothing hurt at all, she only felt ecstasy, before it slowly dulled and the pain began to seep back in. But Hubert didn’t stop. Another one followed. He only stopped when she gently pushed back against his face with her hand, signaling that she’d had enough. 

He licked his lips as he rose up from between her legs. Another wave of pleasure ran through her when she saw the proof of his devotion on his face. Blood covered him from his nose to his chin. 

“Better?” he asked with a smile. 

Edelgard was in too much of a daze to answer him directly. But the smile she wore was more than enough of a response. While she regained her senses Hubert carefully fixed her underthings, returned the hot water bottle that had been tossed aside to her abdomen, and lifted the sheets back up over her. 

“I’m sorry about the mess,” she finally spoke, still smiling. 

“I assure you, there’s no need to apologize.” 

She felt another short burst of ecstasy flow though her, “So.. do you think next month we could-” 

There was a knock at the door. Both froze in silence. Another knock came, followed by Ferdinand’s voice, “I apologize Edelgard, I know you aren’t feeling well but I have some very important treaties for you to-” 

Hubert opened the door. His face was still covered in blood. “I’ll take those,” he coolly said as he took the documents out of Ferdinand’s hands. 

“Good to see you my friend! How kind of you to cheer up Edelgard like this! … Though I am a bit perplexed," he said quizzically, "I thought you did not like sweets? Yet you appear to have gotten some cherry jam on-”

Hubert chuckled as he closed the door, “We’ll have to catch up later. Her Majesty wishes to remain undisturbed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know I said in the tags I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. But I am. Kind of. But this is Hubert. I had to write it even if I made myself cringe in the process. I couldn't not write it. 
> 
> Anyway, feedback is always appreciated! Stan Edelbert.


End file.
